


【十六国秦】凉州

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 王孙不归，春草犹萋。
Relationships: Lv Guang/Fu Jian
Kudos: 1
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【十六国秦】凉州

我们都是乱世里的棋子。他添油至燃夜高烛，直到身后佛龛萤火艳冷的烂灼神色痕垢除尽时轻轻落在对面胡僧的眼中。但只有帝王能够以江雪河梁作棋盘，当昆仑倾坍九地黄流时所有棋子都向高远剔透的北斗游移，期间缠绕着长夜碎星的高耸和荒漠迂折的离歌，帝王依旧能够走子布阵却从未悔棋，笃定地映着霜雪明媚的灯烛于案上布开描绘着天衢星宿的舆图。你瞧，我们都已经很老了，都不会再诉年轻时的衷肠，将那些夜里阿房有过的栖止与华宴称作命运的讨要。我曾经是帝王的将军，缓持旌节为他走向曾呢喃低语过的狡黠浪漫的西方国度，最终旌旄染血折干倒在雪中。我真的很老了，要回忆这些事情会损耗我的生命，空荡的躯壳里来回奏着功名速朽的彻响。您还没有很老；龟兹僧人狡黠笑着；至少于西域的浩海瀚沙相比远远算不上。  
但他竟自觉生命在汩汩地涌出体内，像羽翅洁白不再的禽鸟猛然望见哀黄垂老的躯干，惟有嘴喙如血般清澈嫣红。缠绕旌节的缎带如镣铐般绑束他的手脚，铁器锈迹磨损处稍碰便烧灼疼痛。羽猎为帝王仪仗，胡僧的身影映在身后千窟一面的冷壁上，难得见到他恻然掩弃的面容。您的羽仪将会凋落，却长见腾飞狼烟；您又何必为衰老而愁苦难堪呢？他们对坐在灯影缭乱的内室，头顶是尘寰窥伺的释迦牟尼的双眼，脚下是贺兰雍凉的莽礴青山的归流，那胡僧的游魂如同叹息悄然侵浸入他的衣领和袍袖，席卷万江雪歌向更为远的西方月影动荡而去，销去浪潮广漠和策马兵戈，那些叹息宛如灰尘般溶进朔风，化作寒霜斩获呈于银盘上的头颅并化作丘渠埋藏竹简木椟未曾书名的幽冥。您和我同样懂得功名的速朽，可您却远比我要精明智慧；吕光起身离开狭窄冰冷的抄经室，阖眼闭目时紧锁住泫然的神色；您读过无数的佛偈，便能明白什么是永恒的。可没有什么是永恒的；鸠摩罗什的话使他停驻，衣角上的玄武纹章倏然破碎后流出干涸欲裂的血色；佛偈说，老则色衰，所病自坏，形败腐朽，命终自然。吕光望向他在暗夜里温光盈动的眼眸，难泯劫灰飘然洒落向红尘中。老则色衰，所病自坏，我曾也这样以为，便想着要趁形败腐朽前建立功名；他看到未再击溯颓丧的死寂，摇荡着落在他的手中；他也说世明应当夺取功名，你的建树在西域而不在中土。我走完那样远的尘与月，却从没想到他只来得及给了我功名这一样东西。  
覆手藏钩挥指云雨的王侯将相或是辞镜折腰辗转零落的朱颜渥丹纷次落座席中又翩翩拜别离席，死亡在筵席间奏响珞珞如石筑击箜响的华乐，骨将化土动荡倾覆，将将佩玉被随手滞于腐殖，繁盛凤凰会飞离白日间隙，浩渺涛声在荒罕枯草渐生的宫室间颓圮沦亡。那些他曾经凝视过与爱慕过的湛然眼波，那些他参透的阴晴不定的命运和那些他高唱过的萦绕于缭乱西域三十六国的氐人的歌，都化作此刻穹顶涅槃穷尽未悲之途的夜幕，流逝于吕光的怀袖时心中猛然抽痛。苻坚站在长安满月般明亮温柔的高楼轩阁间对他说，那你便去吧，吕小将军，替朕看看边陲的戍守和倾泻的天衡。  
我曾想过要为帝王建造丰碑，其间撷刻着他永垂的盛名与功业。他对鸠摩罗什说道，微笑笼罩着少年的青翠眉目。凉州难道不好吗？那里的天穹能看到星子挪腾云生湖海气势凝恢，不像略阳或是长安，被宫室与云雾遮盖四角因而停滞仰望；那里的河川最先春流开源如酒甘甜不罹风沙，那里的宝物如熏香瓜果明眸鲜唇佳肴乐舞自胜帝京百倍，瀚海横沙牧野长川，跃马凉州横绝凿空，凉州多好呀，他曾经对苻坚这样说。那时他们在初春踏青策马龙首原上，浓艳氐羌女儿绿鬓潋滟顾盼生辉，昂藏匈奴男儿锐不可当神色激楚，剑指日月箭取北斗，神风般鼓翼秀峙，胯下白马蹄踏残破汉阙，如雷如电般轻捷俊朗。凉州是很好，苻坚勒马停驻，面颊带笑汗流浃背，清晰地吐露誓言并指向夕阳残照的负脊青山--但我更想到长安去！那里的宫廷飞出金乌，城墙隔绝喟叹与苦沙，冬日也芳气袭远椒暖迷迭，重要的是；两个抽节少年在龙首原远眺那经汉两代又历丧乱的庞大废墟，神话里龙堕遗骨的故事于心中腾起；长安是帝王之都，谁能入长安，必能光耀百代。他们同时望着巨龙误坠人间的如昆仑高耸的骸骨掠五岳云雾，却没人因此感到害怕；苍白骨殖撷刻着汉与魏晋的诗思与过往风流，骠骑将军的蹄印如繁星沟通阴山上达天狼，那些落拓群山响彻暗雪金刀重叠绵延，龙骨横贯于中土后便静默诉说庞大吞噬生命的深渊，而少年们只读到古今浩渺往来风波的梦想。那些汉人曾经说，在西域长河的源头有桥梁通向天穹；吕光恍然如失地喃喃道；难便叫世明替我看看吧。苻坚大笑着策马远驰，他有一瞬的错愕，紧接着也扬鞭追上去。我念叨着近在眼前的长安时，你都已经远达西域，今天是你叫我见识了世界之大。  
于是缓持旌节的帝国将军望着他在激越氐歌里展开绘着西方三十六国的舆图一角跋涉于苦寒风沙和霰雪冷雨，将万里山河浸满于烈酒。他捧着于阗的月、葱岭的雪，鄯善的馥郁和康国的凛冽拔剑勒马轻裘惊尘，血溅入眼瞳后凝成狰狞濯锈；他在胡僧置于驼背的万千珍宝里挑拣出了一枚曾于释迦牟尼的贝叶间多情辗转的细沙，长风流星相消逝去，冷霜残月绕过他的符节向帝京飘然而去，漫溯过天山明月和沧海暮雪，凝结成帝王琥珀色的冕旒垂坠，摇荡向广阔的长江却没能阻断江之未休……最终夹杂眼泪与浮血悠然归还西域，击透了将军日月明光锻造的盔甲。苏武的羊群流窜北海，文姬的悲笳止于杭盖。汉地的帝王本应福祚绵长，却在长安冷雨时分消逝于明暗的风；那时正是西域的黄昏，吕光从未见过那样深蔚染血令人凝神的霞光，宛若多年前龙首原映照在氐族男孩眼中的相同，而此刻长安狼藉遍野横陈血污，龙骨的巨大阴骘再度蜿蜒至皇天后土，他屈膝挽起河梁间的一抔黄土，将那粒沙埋葬在远及日遥后坍圮为细沙的长安宫阙。那些如同松石碎金的细沙从他的指尖逝走，他想象万国舆图摇荡破碎，他握住的那粒沙化作在旅途中遇到的胡僧所说般化作眉心红痂，最终与企望和荣光一同衰老在故国的凉州。  
还有很多与日光相同倾颓沦亡的光景你还没有看到。西域长河的源头原是没有通天之衢与光洁桥梁的，那里有的是无尽的沙漠和蜃景，白沙厉鬼雪山咸海；比车师与大宛更远的是大秦，他们的国名同我们的一样，那里的人鹰鼻深目碧眼高耸，武士甲光如霞宫娥眸光如雾；他们能够痛饮黄金醉死酒中，圣洁宏伟的宫殿四周燃起不灭的彻夜火把，映照得天穹宛如昏昼；他们驯服狂野的猛兽，在葡萄和胡桃堆砌的宫宴里渴饮清澈流淌的甘泉和跃如虹羽的鳟鱼，美女摘下最耀眼的银星佩戴做胸饰，骑士获取最渴血的玫瑰放置在肩头，诗人扯来血肉相连的芳草披作长袍--再向西就是大海。海的景色同我们在龙首原上望的长安相同，但海不会化缁朽烂，海是永恒的，我会替你看看。  
因此，我便要为帝王建造一座丰碑。吕光抬头，望向鸠摩罗什。可我又想到时间能如积雪覆盖白骨兵戈和宏伟功业，丰碑也不在话下，那我便要为他创造些永恒的东西。你看，他手指向头顶密布梵阿的悬窟，菩萨千窟一面，我在想能否将他们都雕刻成他的脸。鸠摩罗什看见瞬间绽放于他面颊的辉光，知晓为何他能够在少年刚与族人跋涉略阳出走山林时便想去西域三十六国一探：那是他荒诞瑰丽却庞大无匹的想象力。这样也好，胡僧在幽淡清凉的烛光中颔首微笑，如果您的帝王他日来到凉州，便能认出他的帝国西陲，那也是他的功业。  
长安也很好，同凉州一般的好，只是星陡地斜天下倾覆的路途遥远，他持节高歌跋涉过久便无法在注定的死亡前企及了。那件曾经温暖过他广漠浩瀚的无数寒夜的裘衣针脚间密密缝着他们的折柳曲与草原歌，轻绒丝线被他随手放置在风中，缠绕春日焉耆的火榴甜酒和安息的金蕊艳桃，游荡秋季龟兹辉煌热烈的夜照和鄯善和媚善睐的惊鸿，直到它们都凝成缕缕风絮映照在胡僧衰老的大宛白马眼中。那匹伶仃瘦马寂寥地走过城墙下落雪的胡杨枯枝，望着百代工匠将青山凿壁后雕刻出佛陀沉静的面容，答大悲深重之意乐，发尽众生界之祈愿，有人引向极乐可有人却遁入轮回。他已经用功名得证誓愿，王风牵系哀思于莽漠旷野，凉州白塔间碧柳几岁枯荣。王孙不归，春草犹萋。


End file.
